


A 'Beary' Merry Christmas - L.S. Christmas AU

by urfookinjob (xhazkawaii)



Series: Happy Holidays! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!!!, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, rainbow bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazkawaii/pseuds/urfookinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Halloween. Harry is obsessed with Christmas. You read about Louis' passion, now you get to read about Harry's. The same story, the same universe, just different holidays. </p><p>Another special proposal. A different kind of obsession. A lot of Christmas mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Let’s go shopping!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So this is some sort of a sequel to my Halloween AU (Happy Boo Day (Halloween AU)), it happens on the same universe, same Louis and Harry. Just a few months ahead. A lot of Christmas, hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

Harry felt the cold breeze hiting his leg as he moved around the bed trying to go back to his sleep. He kicked Louis’ ankles by accident as he tried somehow to pull the covers up with his feet. He grunted when he had to sit up on the bed to reach the blanket that somehow ended up wrapped around their feet, so he pulled it up, covering both of them as the cold got more intense. 

He immediately jolted his whole body up, sitting straight on the bed and looking out of the window. It was snowing. Harry smiled deeply as his eyes were still sleepy, it was still eight in the morning afterall.

“Lou,” he sweetly whispered, rubbing his eyes calmly as he waited for his boyfriend to wake up “babe, wake up” he tried to shake Louis but he would only mutter swear words to Harry. “It’s snowing, Lou!” he sounded like a child waking up to a Christmas morning.

“Yeah, okay Harry” Louis murmured, his voice so low Harry barely heard a single word. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window, watching the small snowflakes falling on the grass outside, the whole street already white and pretty.

There was a beam of the window open, and Harry realized that this could be why he was so cold afterall. He closed down the window and opened the curtains wider, listening to Louis’ grunts like a lazy child.

“Harold, for God sakes, it’s only eight in the morning” he said, throwing his phone somewhere around the bed after he checked the time with a lazy sleepy eye.

“We have to get ready, get some breakfast and go out for shopping, Lou” Harry said, walking around the bedroom and picking up the clothes they’d left all over the room last night. It was a fun night, Harry remembered. A few drinks and shots, and they were ready to go. They really were. He threw the piece of clothes into the bin that was supposed to keep the dirty clothes until laundry day, and he walked up to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower.

As Harry returned to the bedroom, Louis was sitting on the bed, covers up until his thighs and phone in hands, eyes lost on the screen. He looked up at Harry with a mercy look, rolling his eyes after he saw Harry’s big smile spreading on his lips.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like this,” Harry pouted mockingly, walking up to Louis’ side of the bed and leaning down for a chaste kiss on the lips “I endured you during your crazy Halloween time without a single pout” he said, Louis rolling his eyes once again as he kneeled on the bed and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s neck, pulling him down a little so he’d reach his lips.

“That’s not true,” Lous said “you pouted a lot, and complained a lot”

“Only when you denied me a Mick Jagger pumpkin” he reminded, making Louis laugh. It was such a stressful time of the year, but filled with so much joy afterall. Christmas could be like this, it was like this every year: Louis would freak out with Halloween, but as soon as Halloween is over, Harry would start to freak out about Christmas, just as much, or maybe even more, as Louis did. But they’d always have a good time afterall.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, hugging him tight and pulling him up, lifting his body off of the bed and dragging him through the bedroom until they reach the bathroom. Louis flipped Harry off as his feet touched the ground again.

“That was unfair” Louis muttered, and Harry chuckled, slapping his ass once before he turn on his heels and walk out of the bedroom.

  
  


Louis walked downstairs lost in the smell of fresh pancakes in the air. He always loved Harry’s cooking and would always be grateful for that. It was actually the first thing he mentioned during Thanksgiving dinner. Yes, they had a Thanksgiving dinner because they were in America that week and Louis’ mother insisted on making a hell of a dinner, so they did it. 

He found Harry with his apron on, over his black boxer briefs and shirtless underneath it. His hair was up in a bun, something he would always do when cooking, for obvious reasons. Louis went behind him and tip toed so he could leave a short kiss on his bare shoulder, Harry still unaware of his presence until then.

“It smells good” Louis whispered against Harry’s fresh skin before stepping away, waiting for Harry to turn off the fire of the oven and put the pancakes over the counter. Both of them took a seat across each other as they ate in silence. Louis was silent because it was too early in the morning and he was still sleepy as hell, while Harry was silent because he was filling his mouth with food just so they could finish it soon and run straight to the mall.

“You’re gonna end up getting sick if you keep eating like this” Louis pointed out, sounding a little too pissed, but Harry knew he wasn’t mad, he was just preparing his nerves to handle Harry for the rest of the month until Christmas. It was only the 15th, but for Harry they were actually late with shopping.

When they were finally done with breakfast, they quickly did the dishes and both ran upstairs to get dressed. Louis decided that it was too cold, so he picked one of Harry’s sweat shirts to wear. He always loved how big they were on him and how much space he had for his hands to actually stay warm on his sweater paws.

Harry drove all the way to the mall with Christmas songs playing on the radio. Louis tried to argue claiming that those weren’t supposed to be heard like that, casually on the car. Those were supposed to play on the background of Christmas parties or dinners. But Harry argued back, saying that they needed a preparation to get Christmassy until the actual day of Christmas.

“Thank God!” Louis exclaimed, stepping out of the car before Harry even shutted the engine off, “I can’t hear those songs anymore Harry, you’ve exceeded the limit here”

“Oh, get over it” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand and walking inside.

You see, Louis was never a guy for shopping. He always liked to buy only the needed, he’d always go to the same stores to buy clothes if he’d ever need them, the same store for shoes, same store for everything. The only shopping he’d always be interested in, would be pumpking shopping for Halloween. Otherwise, you couldn’t expect him to be so excited along the way.

He was pouty as soon as they walked in. Harry found the first store he would like to buy stuff from, it was his sister’s favorite line and he wanted to buy her a couple of pieces she would absolutely love him forever. They also stopped by a children’s store, to get many gifts to Louis’ siblings, and that sort of got Louis a little bit more excited, at least for one second.

He found a very own store for Christmas decoration, and he thought he was in paradise. “So much Christmas” Louis whined.

“I know, right?” Harry replied with a different tone. For him, the more Christmassy, the better. Louis just didn’t care, he wanted a Christmas tree, that’s all he needed, but Harry wanted the entire house filled with Christmas stuff. They grabbed new stuff for their tree, which they still needed to buy, by the way, since the last year’s was too old already and they had to get rid of it.

Harry loved a pack of twelve colored shining balls, they were golden, silver, red and blue, and they were so pretty Harry thought he could cry.

“Harry, we only threw the tree away. We still have the… stuff” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Everything is so old,” Harry complained, putting the balls into the basket “we need everything new to match the tree, Lou”

Louis shrugged, he was already so tired of everything and they haven’t even started to put up the decorations yet. He even thought about calling his family for a fun afternoon helping them out, his sisters would certainly love that, but Harry wouldn’t. He love to do everything all by himself, and as much as he loves the kids, he would be really annoyed if he had to deal with their mess all the time.

“What if they try to find their presents?” Harry asked when Louis first suggested to call his sisters over for help “I wouldn’t want them to mess up all of my stuff trying to look for it, no no” and Louis left it at that, afterall he was right, Louis’ sisters weren’t famous for being quiet and little saint princess. They were the own devil in flesh. Of course they would search the house for their present. They were Louis’ sisters, damn it! He would do that himself, if he knew Harry had bought him something.

Louis and Harry agreed to buy each other’s presents but without letting the other know what it is. So they split up at the mall, and followed different directions to find the perfect gift.

Harry already knew where he would find something to Louis, so he headed straight to the sports store, while Louis was still very confused as what to get him. He knew everything Harry liked, he just didn’t know what he needed or wanted right now, Louis’ been doing a lot of romatic crap to his fiancé, including buying a lot of presents, so he really had no idea as what to give him now.

As Louis looked for the perfect gift, he actually found it, but not for Harry. He walked into Sephora, his sister’s favorite. He didn’t know a single thing about makeup, but he chatted for a while with a very sweet girl who offered to help him out, so she picked a makeup kit, including some stuff Louis never even heard of, and wrapped up with a Christmassy package. 

Harry found the perfect present for Louis after he changed his mind and walked out of the sports session; Louis already owned too many of those things. He also got presents to his mother and Louis’ mom, as he was absolutely sure Louis would forget or get confused about what to get her.

They met in the car, Louis was leaning against the driver’s door, waiting for Harry, and as he approached he left a short kiss on Louis’ lips, Louis offering himself to drive the way back home, only to be reminded by Harry that they still had to pick up their new tree.

 

The next day was just as exhausting as the previous day. They started to put up the tree, Louis frequently stoping for a cup of tea, which he would say it was because he was cold and needed to warm up, but Harry knew he just wanted to take a break of Harry’s excitment. He loved Christmas trees, he really did. All the decorations were perfectly set around the tree, only a few spots missing since Harry decided to stop for a tea once or twice to accompany Louis. 

“Okay, where’s the star?” Harry asked.

“Why should I know?” Louis huffed, sitting on the floor with his mug of hot tea in hands “You’re the freak one, you should know where everything is”

“Ha ha” Harry rolled his eyes “Louis, please. I’m serious, where is it? It’s not here” he searched through the box where they’d keep all Christmas decorations. They had a couple of different boxes. One named “Christmas Tree” and the other one “House Decoration”, that were still full, since they haven’t started to do the house just yet.

“I don’t know,” Louis said a little bit louder, and Harry knew he was already a bit mad about everything, he was just so stressed, and Harry was too, but differently from Louis, he was stressed but excited at the same time “did you look in the other box?”

“Why would it be here?” Harry asked, opening the box and carefully taking everything out to look for the star “It’s not here, Louis. There’s no reason for it to be here anyway, we wouldn’t keep it in the wrong box”

“Okay, didn’t we get a new one yesterday though? We bought a shit ton of stuff”

“No, I said we didn’t need a star because we had one already, and it’s my favorite” Harry whined. Louis couldn’t help but smile at his fiancé; he looked just like a child complaining about literally anything. “What are you smiling for?”

“Nothing,” Louis sweetly said, getting up and walking closer to Harry “I’m gonna go to the store to buy a new one, exactly like the one we lost, okay?” Louis said and as Harry nodded, Louis approached and left a gentle soft kiss on Harry’s lips before running to the front door.

 

“I’m home!” Louis shouted from the door as he shutted it closed behind him, taking off the beanie and shaking it so the snow would fall to the floor before he hangs it next to the door “And I bring a shining star!” 

He met Harry in the living room, on top of a chair to reach the top of the curtains to hang the lights, because Harry was a freak and he liked lights all over the house, not just around the tree or outside. Louis sighed; that’s the man he’s getting married to, isn’t it?

Harry turned around to look at Louis holding up the star, but he got so excited that Louis brought a even prettier star that he almost slipped from the chair, but Louis was there and with one firm hand, he held Harry’s legs in place.

“Oops” Harry said, smiling thankful to his fiancé, who helped him to get down. His giant legs were so clumsy.

“Hi” Louis smiled back at him, pecking on his lips before handing him the star.

“Oh my god,” Harry’s eyes shined just as bright as the star on his hand. It looked like a real star, it was golden and so shining and big, Harry loved “It’s so beautiful, thank you so much, babe” he wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and pulled him closer, touching Louis’ lips with his own, his tongue gently caressing Louis’ bottom lip.

After they pulled away, Harry reached the top of the tree and smiled after it was all done.

“Look how pretty it looks” Harry sighed, his arm around Louis’ shoulder while Louis’ arm was around his waist, his face shoved onto his chest as he breathed in Harry’s scent “We can do outside tomorrow” Harry whispered and Louis nodded. They turn off the lights, leaving only the Christmas lights on, a couple of scented candles on the living room, making a warm and cozy space for them. Louis laid Harry down on the carpet right next to the tree, the presents still missing from underneath, as Louis climbed on top of Harry and leaned down to kiss him slowly and sweetly.

They made love that night, under the Christmas tree, under the Christmas lights. Louis made sure to tell Harry how much he loved him on each thrust inside of him, kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips every time Harry would nearly cry from so much love, pleasure, passion. He just loved Louis so much, and he loved that Louis would be so patient with him every holiday they’d spend together.


	2. Two: It’s Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loves Halloween. Harry is obsessed with Christmas. You read about Louis' passion, now you get to read about Harry's. The same story, the same universe, just different holidays.
> 
> Another special proposal. A different kind of obsession. A lot of Christmas mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So this is some sort of a sequel to my Halloween AU (Happy Boo Day (Halloween AU)), it happens on the same universe, same Louis and Harry. Just a few months ahead. A lot of Christmas, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

Louis’ phone vibrated under the pillows, but the only thing he’d do was move around the bed, whining in his sleep. Harry opened his eyes slowly as he felt Louis moving and the vibrating sound bothering both of them. He slowly reached under the pillows, where Louis’d always keep his phone, and ignored the call. It was from Louis’ mom, but she should know by now that you don’t call someone to say happy birthday at nine in the morning. Especially when the birthday boy was definitely not a morning person. 

Harry was excited. He smiled brightly as he looked outside, the snow falling and the Christmas smell in the air. Well, Harry’d always say that Christmas had an unique scent, Louis never really understood, afterall it was just Christmas, but Harry loved that scent that only he could smell.

He leaned in and kissed behind Louis’ neck since his back was turned to Harry. He softly blew air through his lips to Louis’ skin, watching as the hair on his neck stood up, shivers taking over Louis’ body.

“Happy birthday, love” Harry whispered on Louis’ ear, kissing the spot under his ear then his neck until his bare shoulder.

“Mhmm” Louis moaned quietly, still half asleep, his eyes fighting against the excessive lighting coming from the window. Harry smiled to himself as he noticed Louis smiling against his pillow when he felt Harry blowing another wave of warm air to his skin “Good morning” he muttered.

“Your mom was calling you” Harry warned him, watching as Louis nodded slowly with his eyes still closed. 

“Thanks for ignoring the call for me,” he giggled and Harry kissed the spot below his ear again “I'll call her later” Louis turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, smiling against his fiancé's lips.

“Hi” Harry whispered, kissing him deeper, his tongue caressing Louis’, Louis’ eyes now half open and staring passionately to Harry's green eyes. He just felt really overwhelmed and thankful for what he has. And he was also taking advantage of Harry's full attention on him, and not that it was actual Christmas’ eve.

“Want some breakfast?” Harry asked him after a quiet while looking at each other as if nothing else existed. Louis grinned at him, his eyes sparkling with joy and something else as he pushed Harry's body with his own, crawling on top of him and sitting straight on Harry's hips.

Harry smiled, watching Louis’ hands stroking his bare chest up and down, slowly and adoringly.

“Mhmm,” Louis moaned in agreement “but first I want this” he leaned down and left a short kiss on Harry's lips before kissing all the way down on Harry's body.

 

It was already ten in the morning when both of them came down for breakfast. Harry offered to go out to eat but Louis declined, claiming he'd rather stay in for as long as he could before Harry started to freak out about the party, and dinner and all. 

It was a silent time, the non spoken feelings of the recent love shared between them just minutes ago still in the air; both of their bodies still warm and fresh from the shower that only lead to a second part of what they started in bed.

That was Louis’ birthday since they met. Not only it made Harry quite emotional but it joined the Christmassy feelings, all the stress and anxiety Harry would put out, it all made him quite touchy, and that was basically what happened every year, which is probably why Louis was still so patient with his fiancé.

“Okay, so who's ready for the baking?” they both heard an excited voice from the front door. Louis’ mom was followed by Harry's mom, and both of them carried a couple of bags filled with ingredients for their upcoming cake this evening.

Louis was definitely not expecting his mother for the day, so he was quite surprised to see Harry's dimple popping up from a big smile as both the women walked in the kitchen.

“Be nice” Harry whispered, leaning down for a chaste kiss right before Anne's voice was heard right next to them.

“Okay lovebirds, let's get the baking started shall we?” she smiled kissing first Harry's cheek, then walking up to Louis and leaving a kiss on his right cheek and a short hug, birthday wishes whispered on his ear.

Johannah was no different. She put the bags down on the counter and kissed Harry's cheek, before going to her son and giving him a long hug, kissing his cheek frantically and tearing up while wishing him all the best on his future life, that included Harry and she even mentioned kids, for both of their surprises.

  
  


Louis was already extremely bored; he was not part of the baking. In fact, the three of them in the kitchen politely asked him to stay on the living room, maybe starting to set things up for the Christmas dinner later on, but he decided that this was Harry's job, so he ran upstairs with a grin on his lips, taking advantage of the free time to maybe look for his present. 

Louis had a short flashback from Halloween on his way up to the bedroom, when he looked through the entire house for Harry's pumpkin, scared that maybe his fiancé really did carve out Mick Jagger's face in one, but ended up finding the proposal that changed his life.

He didn't have his sisters’ help this time though, so if he wanted to find something before Harry decides to go look for him, he needed to be quick.

As he reached their bedroom, he nearly changed his mind about looking for his present. Afterall Harry must have put a lot of effort on buying and wrapping the whole thing, but it was stronger than him and he ran to the closet. Obviously he didn't find anything, Harry knew better than to hide something on the most obvious place.

He looked under the bed, even the bathroom. He didn't find anything. He went to the guest's room, looked in the closet, under the bed also, all over. Nothing. He didn't know where else to look without being caught by Harry, so he gave up for now.

Louis walked in the kitchen a while later, the three of them running around like crazy, Anne's in front of the oven, mixing up something in a pot, and Jay was helping Harry out with the cake, that was surprisingly enough, almost done.

“What are you doing here?” Anne asked when she spotted Louis “You were supposed to be any where but here”

“Hey,” Harry muttered, nodding his head to his own direction “come here” Louis stepped closer, his mind ignoring his mother's adoring look between the two of them. Harry leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, Louis giggling a little “You won't find it anywhere” Harry whispered.

Louis’ eyes nearly bulged out of his face, his cheeks turning red as his teeth pulled on his bottom lip. “W-what?” Louis stuttered.

Harry chuckled under his breath, their own bubble forming as both Anne and Jay kept their attention away from them.

“You were looking for your present, weren't you? Harry asked. Louis blushed even more, not moving his head an inch “I know you. I knew you would” he shook his head in disapproval “You won't find it this time” he repeated. Louis rolled his eyes, still flushed, and ran out of the kitchen without a word.

 

It was late when the first guest arrived. And by guest, I obviously mean Harry's sister along with Louis’ siblings. All of them. A whole crowd. The kids ran to the tree first, putting down their presents before going to the kitchen to hug Harry. Louis stood by the corner, talking to Gemma while sipping on his champagne. 

It was a stressful day, and he just wanted a lot of champagne and a bubble bath later on, maybe. Gemma kept laughing about how much of a freak Harry was about Christmas and how stressed Louis were because of that. She even shared a few stories about Harry going insane about it when he was only 14.

Anne joined them eventually, sharing stories about Harry as well, but as soon as Harry himself joined them, they closed their mouths.

“Hazzy can I open my present tonight?” Harry felt a small hand griping on his own and he looked down to find Louis’ sister Phoebe looking at him with mercy eyes.

“Aw, but it would ruin all the fun of opening presents in the Christmas morning” he pouted and she shrugged, pulling on his hand.

“Please Hazzy! I won't tell anyone” she asked.

“Why are you so curious anyway?” he grinned “You don't even know which one is yours” the little girl shrugged again, and after Harry leaned down to kiss on her forehead and whisper “Later” on her ear, she ran to her twin sister.

The night went on and Louis found himself on his fifth glass of champagne. He was a bit dizzy by that, as he was the weakest person for alcohol ever. But at least he were having fun, playing with his sisters, chatting with his soon to be sister in law, and as always, scanning the room every five minutes in a search for Harry, who would always be in the kitchen to see how things were going there.

“How can you make even a freaking meal look Christmassy?” Louis murmured in his ear as they sat down to eat. Harry grinned, shrugging his shoulders before kissing Louis’ cheek. They all sat down and then conversation was unbearable since everyone had a different topic from different corners of the table. The kids were all sitting on another smaller table Harry bought just for this dinner, and they all seemed pretty entertained.

After dinner, Harry brought the cake to the table, singing Happy Birthday to You with a bright and proud smile on his face as he stared to Louis and only Louis.

Louis couldn't love him more as he blew out the candles and received a very passionate kiss from his fiancé, earning a few noises and shouting from the crowd, half of the people there just too drunk to even keep their mouths shut.

“I love you” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. Louis nodded, the emotion of the moment stopping him from saying anything else. But Harry knew.

“HAZZY!” Phoebe yelled after they cut the cake. Harry looked behind him startled by her shout and found her holding something “Is this mine?”

“Phoebe!” he yelled, running over to her and kneeling in front of the little girl with shining eyes and a big smile “Where'd you find this?”

“I was playing hide and seek with Daisy and I was hiding upstairs so I found this on the baby room” she shrugged “I loved, Hazzy!” she said, her voice a high pitched sound that finally caught Louis’ attention. He furrowed his eyebrows at their direction, watching by far as Harry explained something to Phoebe and… took a teddy bear away from her? Is that it? Was that really a teddy bear?

Everyone else was staring, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Louis even walked closer to them, but Harry was unaware of this too.

“I'm sorry Pheebs, I can get one for you tomorrow if you want, but this one is for Lou” he said. Louis opened his mouth, only to close it back again, holding back a laughter. Why would Harry give him a teddy bear?

“Um,” she pouted “Okay…” her voice was so low Harry just wanted to give her three teddy bears instead of just one “Lou, can I play with your teddy bear?” she looked behind Harry, who froze in place. He completely forgot Louis was in the room, and now Louis was watching them.

Harry slowly turned around, his eyes meeting Louis’ confused ones as Louis tried to speak.

“Uh, I… I don't… Phoebe, I…” he tried. He just didn't know what to say.

Harry stepped closer, his lips showing a guilty smile.

“This is for you” he handed Louis the teddy bear “It's not quite how I expected to give you this, but… I guess this way works too” he shrugged. Louis slowly reached out for the bear, noting that it wasn't just a teddy bear. It was painted with rainbow colors, and Louis just knew it was something Harry would get him. But why?

“Is that…” he started “my Christmas present?” he asked. Harry chuckled, nodding.

“Well, part of it”

“How did I not find this?” Louis asked, more to himself than Harry.

“You didn't look in the right place” Harry grinned. 

“That's right…” Phoebe's words were now echoing on his head “The baby room…” he whispered “We don't have a baby room”

Harry's smile grew wider as he stepped even closer to Louis, brushing his lips on Louis’ slightly.

“We do now” Harry whispered. Louis was speechless. He couldn't even move. What just happened?

“Harry, what are you saying?”

Harry smiled wider, one hand caressing Louis’ cheek.

“I'm saying that there's a baby room upstairs. It was locked all day because I didn't want you to see it just yet,” he explained, Louis’ eyes already wet with threatening tears “and I wanted to ask you if you're ready to give the next step”

“A-a baby?” Louis stuttered “We're not even married yet” he whispered, his voice so weak he thought Harry was the only one hearing, but in fact, there was a crowd around them in a circle, watching everything develop.

“It takes months until we can bring a kid home after we start with the paperwork” Harry said “And we're getting married in two months, I think it's enough” he grinned.

Louis wiped one silly tear from under his eyes, smiling brightly at Harry.

“And you thought that giving me a teddy bear was a good way to ask it?” Louis laughed, the whole crowd laughing with him.

“The bear was in the room with the other toys and furniture,” he said rolling his eyes “I just thought you'd like it because I remember once we walked past the store and you saw one just like this one and said you'd love to have one so you could give to our kids eventually”

“You did?” Louis asked, touched by Harry's words. Harry nodded in response, his eyes starting to water along with Louis “I really do love you” Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him for a kiss. 

They smiled against each other's lips as they heard everybody applauding them, “Is that a yes?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, taking his lips again as the crowd clapped harder and louder.

The night went on calmer than ever. Harry finally took Louis upstairs to show him the bedroom and explained to him that he set everything while Louis was out for a brunch with his mother the day before, which was obvious that Jay planned out everything with her soon to be son in law. 

  
  


“You do remember my little sisters are sleeping downstairs, don't you?” Louis grinned as his head hit the mattress “Your mother and sister are also sleeping on the next room” 

“Yeah so?” Harry mocked, kissing down Louis neck to his already bare torso.

Their clothes were long gone as soon as the door was closed and locked. Harry found himself only on his boxers and Louis was just bare, naked, totally naked.

Harry's hands moved up and down Louis’ body, feeling every sweet soft spot of skin shivering under his touch. He kissed on Louis nipple, and swirled his tongue before sucking on it hard enough to make a bruise around the now sore nipple.

Louis were already sweating, longing for Harry's touch since he said those kind words to him in front of everyone. It seemed to be Harry's favorite thing to do at family events, but Louis would not complain.

Harry's lips touched the soft hair on Louis’ V line, kissing it gently, down to his crotch. He kissed Louis’ inner thighs, one by one, Louis squirming underneath him. Louis’ hands were quick to wrap around Harry's hair as soon as he felt Harry's warm mouth swallowing him whole, sweet and careful touches with his warm tongue, then his throat.

Harry let go of Louis’ cock just as fast as he swallowed. He grinned up at Louis, who had half closed eyes and his mouth opened but no sound would come out. They needed to be quiet, the house was full.

Harry reached to the bedside drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He leaned down again, kissing the tip of Louis’ cock, down to his balls and smiled against Louis’ skin as he felt the boy squirming under him when his tongue touched slightly on his hole.

Louis let out a soft throaty moan as he felt Harry tonguing him, but soon enough, he felt empty again. Harry kneeled on the bed, opening the bottle and soaking up three fingers. He circled Louis’ rim with his index finger as he leaned down to kiss Louis. A sweet, soft passionate and wet kiss while he pressed his finger into Louis, smiling when he felt Louis’ body arching up from the mattress.

A second finger was added, and Louis whimpered lowly, biting on his own hand to keep himself quiet. and before Harry could add a third finger, Louis groaned, earning Harry's attention.

“I want you now” he whispered. Harry didn't wait for a second call, he rubbed the wet tip of his cock on Louis’ hole, before gripping onto Louis’ thighs, strong enough to leave bruises in the morning, and pushed in. Louis’ eyes squeezed shut but his mouth was half opened, a small tear wetting his cheek from the overwhelming feeling.

Louis felt every inch of Harry pushing inside him with no mercy, repeatedly hitting his prostate as Harry stroked Louis’ cock slowly, his hands intertwining with Louis’ fingers above his head, lips biting on Louis’ bottom lip then kissing him hard again, swallowing every single one of Louis’ whimpers.

And that was it. That was all they could've said without words. All of their love was there, floating in the air, between their bodies, their eyes, their tattoos, their kiss. Everything. It was them, and it would always just be them.

As Harry came undone inside of Louis, he chanted several “I love you’s” into Louis’ ear, wiping off one tear from Louis’ cheek.

And just like that, their sore bodies, their slight hangover, Harry's stress over the holiday's preparation… It was all worthy after coming downstairs the next morning to find sleepy kids sitting on huge mattresses on the living room, excitedly waiting for them to finally open their presents.

You could say Louis was quite emotional during the whole thing, but Harry was the one to shed a tear when opening his mother's gift only to find a very small pair of baby's sneakers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story! Please, don't forget to 'kudos' and maybe 'comment', and if you want, feel free to message me about this story, or just something else, maybe even suggest me prompts on my tumblr (my current url is for Christmas so is bearychristmas but it'll return to my original one 'urfookinjob' soon!) 
> 
> Thank you! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story! Please, don't forget to 'kudos' and maybe 'comment', and if you want, feel free to message me about this story, or just something else, maybe even suggest me prompts on my tumblr (my current url is for Christmas so is bearychristmas but it'll return to my original one 'urfookinjob' soon!) 
> 
> Thank you! :-)


End file.
